Estrela Cadente
by Liora Black
Summary: Naquele momento uma estrela cadente riscou o céu, descrevendo um elegante arco no horizonte, e Rose sorriu, divagando sobre os desejos que gostaria de ver realizados. Scorpius x Rose.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus perssonagens não me pertencem e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**N/A: **Sempre quis escrever algo sobre esses dois. Mesmo sendo slasher de coração, quando tive a idéia da fic, achei que esse clima meio 'conto de fadas' combinava mais com um casal hétero. Juntei o útil ao agradavel e... Bem, foi nisso que deu._

_Espero que gostem! ;)_

* * *

**Estrela Cadente**

_por Liora Black_

Aquela era mais uma típica noite fria de outono. No salão principal o jantar estava sendo servido e todos os estudantes se deliciavam desfrutando um maravilhoso banquete. Todos os estudantes, menos uma. Rose Weasley era a exceção. A menina de volumosos cabelos ruivos encontrava-se na torre de astronomia, trabalhando em um mapeamento estelar para a aula da professora Sinistra na semana seguinte.

Rose soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto desgrudava os olhos da luneta e fazia mais uma anotação em seu mapa. Ergueu a mão e tirou alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair dentro dos olhos ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a cabeça pender para trás, relaxando o pescoço.

Ela encarou o céu, majestosamente estrelado naquela noite, aproveitando para admirá-lo a olho nu e deixando a vista se perder em meio aos milhares de pontinhos brilhantes. Naquele momento uma _estrela cadente_ riscou o céu, descrevendo um elegante arco no horizonte, e a ruiva sorriu, divagando sobre os desejos que gostaria de ver realizados.

-Faça um pedido, _Weasley_. - A forma arrastada com que fora pronunciada a última palavra denunciava o dono da voz.

-Malfoy! – exclamou Rose, virando-se sobressaltada.

Scorpius Malfoy estava parado a alguns passos de distância, usando suas vestes de inverno por cima do uniforme da Sonserina. As mãos dentro dos bolsos e um cachecol verde e prata enrolado no pescoço.

Os anos de inimizade entre suas famílias haviam lhe ensinado como lidar com aquela situação.

Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito num gesto defensivo e zangado. – Cai fora! Eu não tenho tempo para perder com você. – disse tornando a virar para frente.

Rose voltou sua atenção para o trabalho, fazendo mais uma ou duas anotações antes de ser interrompida novamente.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Scorpius.

-Nada que te interesse!

-Eu posso te ajudar se quiser.

A ruiva bateu a pena no pergaminho e virou-se bruscamente para encarar o visitante indesejado. – O que você está querendo Malfoy? Diga de uma vez!

Scorpius cerrou os punhos e apertou os lábios, o brilho de seus olhos tornando-se perigoso. – Só estou tentando ser simpático! Droga! Por que as coisas com você têm sempre que ser tão difíceis?! – exclamou desviando os olhos e ganhando tons levemente rosados nas bochechas.

Rose piscou, surpresa com a atitude do loiro. Parando um momento para pensar, percebeu que havia sido grosseira desde o início, enquanto Scorpius, pela primeira vez, não havia sido debochado ou rude em nenhum momento. Sentiu-se envergonhada.

-Desculpe. – pediu hesitante. – Eu... erm... estou fazendo um mapa estelar para aula de astronomia.

Scorpius voltou a encará-la. – Você quer ajuda?

A ruiva, ainda surpresa pela estranheza da situação, sustentou aquele olhar. – Na verdade estou tendo dificuldades para identificar uma constelação. – admitiu.

-Qual?

-Escorpião.

Scorpius sorriu, e Rose não pôde deixar de notar que aquele era o primeiro sorriso genuíno que ela via o loiro dar. – Está brincando? – ele indagou.

Ela franziu o cenho, ligeiramente confusa. – Não, por que estaria?

-Meu primeiro nome é _Scorpius_. – ele esclareceu. – De todas as constelações, Escorpião é a que mais me fascina, a constelação que me emprestou seu nome.

Rose ficou observando o loiro caminhar em sua direção e parar alguns passos ao seu lado. Ele nem perecia notar que ela o observava e mantinha sempre os olhos voltados para o céu enquanto andava.

-Ali está. – ele indicou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

A ruiva acompanhou com o olhar a direção para onde o dedo de Scorpius apontava, deparando-se com um conjunto desconhecido de estrelas.

-A constelação de Escorpião é facilmente identificável graças a Antares, sua estrela alfa, ou seja, sua estrela mais brilhante. Você está conseguindo ver?

-Estou sim. – a ruiva respondeu enquanto começava a mapear a constelação no pergaminho.

-As lendas contam que um escorpião gigante foi enviado por Gaia, a mãe terra, com o objetivo humilhar o guerreiro Órion, que se gabava de poder abater qualquer animal selvagem. Outras lendas afirmam que o escorpião foi enviado por Ártemis, a deusa da caça, depois que Órion tentou atacá-la. Apesar de divergirem, as duas histórias tem um ponto comum, em ambas uma batalha foi travada e o escorpião foi responsável pela morte do guerreiro Órion que está... – ele esquadrinhou o céu com o olhar por um momento. – Ali. – indicou um novo conjunto de estrelas diametralmente oposto ao primeiro. – Como você pode ver, as duas constelações estão de lados opostos. Dizem que Zeus as fez dessa forma para que nunca pudessem voltar a guerrear e arruinar a paz celestial.

Rose deixara a boca pender. Fitava o loiro com a cabeça levemente inclinada e os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, como se o analisasse sob uma óptica totalmente nova. Era fascinante a facilidade que ele tinha para identificar as constelações no céu, assim como seu conhecimento avançado sobre o assunto.

-É deslumbrante, não é? O brilho das estrelas e as lendas por trás delas. Quero dizer, olhe só para Escorpião e Órion, não parece que eles estão se encarando, prontos para se atacarem a qualquer momento?

Ele se virou para ela e a ruiva, que estivera admirando-o durante todo o tempo, foi pega de surpresa.

-Eu... erm... acho que sim. – gaguejou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

-Posso ver o que você fez até agora?

-Claro.

Ela lhe estendeu seu mapa estelar e Scorpius o analisou atentamente durante alguns minutos.

-Você é muito boa nisso.

-Tá brincando! Eu não sou nada perto de você! – rebateu a ruiva, voltando a tirar alguns fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos. - E eu nem ao menos sabia que você gostava de astronomia.

-Você sabe muito pouco sobre mim. – declarou o loiro mantendo a voz branda e os olhos no céu.

Rose se voltou para ele, analisando-o em silêncio. As relações entre os dois sempre haviam sido tão complicadas. Quando mais jovens viviam se estranhando pelos corredores, sempre discutindo e brigando um com o outro, alimentados pela natural implicância infantil somada a uma boa dose de rivalidade familiar. E agora, no entanto, Scorpius estava se comportando como um verdadeiro gentleman: simpático, educado, gentil e prestativo.

-Por que você está fazendo isso, Malfoy? – finalmente questionou.

-Scorpius. – ele corrigiu oferecendo-lhe um sorriso.

-Tudo bem. Por que você está fazendo isso, _Scorpius_?

-Eu reparei que você não apareceu para jantar, então resolvi te procurar. Fui até a biblioteca, onde você sempre gasta seu tempo no intervalo entre as aulas; até a beira do lago, onde você gosta passar o tempo nos fins de semana; e até a orla da floresta, onde você sempre caminha quando está com a cabeça cheia, geralmente durante a semana de provas. Mas não te encontrei em lugar nenhum, então concluí que só podia estar aqui.

Rose piscou e arqueou as sobrancelhas, levemente atordoada. – Como você sabe de tudo isso?

Ele lhe ofereceu mais um sorriso, um pouco mais tímido desta vez. – Eu tenho reparado bastante em você.

A ruiva corou e desviou os olhos. Andou mais alguns passos até se apoiar nas ameias da torre e segundos depois sentiu Scorpius se aproximando e imitando-a ao seu lado.

-Mal posso acreditar que esta é a primeira conversa descente que estamos tendo em cinco anos. – ela observou.

-Impressionante, não?

-Inacreditável.

Aproveitando que Scorpius mantinha os olhos no horizonte, a ruiva se permitiu contemplá-lo mais atentamente. Os cabelos loiros e sedosos balançavam suavemente ao sabor da brisa gelada, os olhos cinzentos brilhavam refletindo a luz das estrelas, a pele imaculadamente branca parecia feita da mais pura seda, o porte elegante era digno de um lorde... Ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um menino _muito_ atraente. E Rose sabia disso, sempre soubera.

A verdade era que de uns tempos pra cá Scorpius vinha mexendo com ela de uma maneira que nenhum outro menino era capaz de fazer. Quando ele estava por perto ela se sentia estranhamente nervosa, suas mãos suavam e seu estômago parecia abrigar milhares de borboletas. Mas, devido a complexidade das relações entre eles, ela sempre fizera questão de bloquear esses sentimentos. Com o tempo foi capaz de desenvolver uma espécie de barreira protetora em volta de si, onde podia esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo loiro, deixando transparecer apenas indiferença.

Mas agora, que se aproximara de Scorpius pela primeira vez, ela se sentia estranhamente desarmada. Como se sua barreira protetora tivesse sido derrubada e todos os sentimentos que tanto fizera questão de esconder estivessem vindo à tona mais fortes do que nunca.

E o fato de Scorpius estar parecendo corresponder a tais sentimentos tornava tudo muito mais surpreendente, irreal e principalmente maravilhoso. Era como se houvesse uma espécie de aura mágica invisível em volta deles, conspirando para que as coisas dessem certo.

O vento gelado soprou mais forte. Rose se encolheu, sentindo um arrepio correr a espinha e amaldiçoando-se internamente por ter esquecido seu cachecol. Scorpius se adiantou imediatamente e pousou sua mão sobre a dela.

-Céus, Rose! Você está gelada! – exclamou assim que as peles se tocaram, provocando ainda mais arrepios na ruiva. – Aqui, pegue. Fique com o meu cachecol. – Ele lhe estendeu a peça.

Ela não pôde deixar de notar que aquela era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo seu primeiro nome e como aquelas quatro letrinhas soavam bem quando saídas dos lábios finos.

-Oh, não. Não precisa. – recusou educadamente.

-Você vai se resfriar se não colocá-lo. – alertou o outro.

-Mas e você?

-Não se preocupe comigo. Estou usando minhas vestes de inverno, elas são bem mais grossas e protegem bem mais do frio.

Rose hesitou olhando do cachecol para Scorpius e mordendo o lábio inferior em um gesto de indecisão.

-Deixe-me colocá-lo em você.

E antes que ela pudesse se mover ou protestar o loiro já se adiantara, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, e enrolara o cachecol em seu pescoço. Rose ficou imóvel, sentindo os dedos finos de Scorpius rasparem acidentalmente na pele sensível de seu pescoço no processo, agitando as borboletas que habitavam seu estômago.

Antes de se afastar, o loiro estendeu a mão e tocou a pele de seu rosto com delicadeza, enquanto retirava alguns fios de cabelo ruivo de cima dos olhos azuis. Em um gesto impensado, Rose cobriu a mão de Scorpius em sua face e fechou os olhos para o toque macio. O polegar do loiro acariciava sua bochecha em movimentos circulares e extremamente delicados, como se sua pele fosse feita de porcelana.

Ela sentiu o corpo estremecer quando ele se aproximou mais um passo, quase colando os corpos, e depositou um beijo em sua testa. A ruiva abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o rosto de Scorpius a poucos centímetros do seu. Eles se encararam por um longo momento. Azul e cinza se misturando, transbordando carinho, e uma cumplicidade recém conquistada.

Rose sabia que ele só estava esperando uma indicação sua para que pudesse dar o próximo passo, sabia que ele não faria nada sem o seu consentimento. Nada havia sido dito, e mesmo assim ela sabia que ele seria incapaz de se aproveitar da situação.

Sentiu uma coisa quente se espalhar dentro de si quando Scorpius segurou suas mãos, apertando-as de leve. Ela estava nervosa, seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração muito acelerada. Tomada por uma súbita coragem, Rose respirou fundo e sorriu, enquanto fechava os olhos, demonstrando o que queria. Só então Scorpius se inclinou para beijá-la.

Os lábios se tocaram delicados. Rose suspirou, sentindo uma das mãos do loiro envolver sua cintura enquanto a outra se perdia em seus cabelos. Ela inclinou a cabeça e partiu os lábios em um convite mudo que foi prontamente atendido por Scorpius. E então, as línguas se encontraram. Tímidas de início, provando o gosto e sentindo a maciez da boca do outro, para depois se entrelaçarem com avidez. Rose jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro e sentiu quando ele se apertou ainda mais contra ela, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela não iria a lugar algum.

Longos minutos se passaram até os dois finalmente se separarem. Os olhares se cruzaram por mais um momento antes de Scorpius puxá-la para um abraço apertado, afundando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos.

Foi então que um pensamento ocorreu a Rose e ela se afastou um passo e levantou um dedo em riste para ele.

-Se isso for mais uma das suas armações-...

-Não seja boba. – ele a interrompeu, voltando a puxá-la para perto e tocando sua face com delicadeza. – Você sempre me chamou atenção, desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi. Vivia implicando com você quando éramos mais novos para tentar esconder o que eu sentia... o que eu _sinto_. – confessou corando. – Nunca tentei nada antes por que sempre fui instruído a não me envolver com a sua família.

-E o que mudou?

-Eu mudei. Acho que já estou bem grandinho para saber o que é certo e errado sem precisar que ninguém me diga. Então resolvi arriscar e vim falar com você como já queria ter feito há muito tempo.

Rose sorriu. – Eu também nunca quis que fossemos inimigos. Estou feliz que esteja aqui. – Ela fez uma pausa. – _Muito feliz_. – corrigiu corando.

Ela apoiou-se na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios finos com os seus próprios, selando um beijo delicado. Scorpius usou os dois braços para envolvê-la pela cintura e içá-la do chão, aprofundando o beijo. Aquilo tudo era tão surreal, tão maravilhosamente inacreditável. Rose mal podia acreditar que estivesse realmente acontecendo.

Ele soltou uma pequena risada quando se separaram.

-O que foi? Por que está rindo?

O loiro correu uma das mãos pelos próprios cabelos. - Nada de mais. Estava só pensando que o Sr. Draco Malfoy vai ganhar uma úlcera quando descobrir.

-Tenho certeza que não será nada comparado ao infarto fulminante que Sr. Ronald Weasley terá.

Apesar do tom descontraído das vozes estava claro que havia uma preocupação genuína por trás de seus sorrisos. Os dois sabiam que as famílias não ficariam nada felizes com seu envolvimento e temiam o que poderia acontecer.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

-Vamos voltar para dentro. – sugeriu Scorpius, espantando o assunto de suas cabeças. – Está muito frio aqui.

-Eu ainda não terminei meu mapa.

-É pra amanhã?

-Não. Semana que vem.

-Semana que vem?! E você perdeu o jantar para ficar trabalhando nele?!

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc. – Ele balançou a cabeça. - Corvinais. – zombou divertido enquanto Rose lhe dava um leve tapa no ombro. – Vamos entrar. Amanhã nós voltamos mais cedo e eu te ajudo com o resto.

Ela ponderou a situação por um instante e concordou que já era hora de parar. – Ok. – disse guardando o material na mochila.

-Venha. – ele disse pegando a mochila das mãos dela e jogando-a sobre o próprio ombro enquanto começava a caminhar em direção a porta puxando a ruiva pela mão. – Vamos até a cozinha. Você não come nada desde o almoço, tem que passar a se alimentar direito ou ficará doente. E depois eu vou te levar até sua sala comunal. O que você acha de passearmos ao redor do lago amanhã? Eu estive pensando...

Antes de deixar a sala, no entanto, Rose voltou seus olhos para o céu uma última vez e sorriu. Oh, sim. Aquela havia sido a _estrela cadente_ mais _rápida_ que ela já havia visto em toda sua vida.

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/A: **Bem gente, é isso._

_Essa foi minha primeira tentativa de Scorpius x Rose e espero ter acertado. ;)_

_Sugestões, elogios, críticas... Por favor não deixem de me dar sua opinião. _

_Reviews please!_


End file.
